1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical systems, and particularly to an optical system with a photo catalytic reactor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical systems are widely used in optical and photo-electronic products. Most light sources used in such products provide continuous optical spectrum emissions including visible light, ultraviolet (UV) light and infrared (IR) light. However, visible light is usually the only light really needed for routine operation of such optical systems, while involving UV light and IR light often causes undesired side effects. Thus, extra filter elements are usually employed for eliminating UV and/or IR radiation from the incident light.
However, although the light of UV or IR band is considered harmful to above-mentioned optical systems, it is often utilized in photochemical reactions. In particular, it is employed for providing power to initiate photochemical processes including the self-cleaning, self-sanitizing, and self-deodorizing of an apparatus.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical system adapted for efficiently and optionally utilizing UV band, IR band and/or visible band radiation.